


Fireworks

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: Life with the F.A.C.E. Family (Mother!Reader Insert) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's birthday!, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Parties, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, England wants to light the fireworks, F/M, Fluffy, Fourth of July, Gen, Other, Prompt - Fireworks, Reader doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which it's Alfred(America)'s birthday, and there's fireworks... That's it...</p><p>I give great summaries, right? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia nor its characters.  
> I do not own you.  
> I do, however, own the unfamiliar characters in this (such as most of the children of the other pairings) and this story. So, please DON'T steal! Thank you. :)

"(Y/N)-," started the man, his English accent thick with his annoyance, and you rolled your eyes as you turned, for the fifth time that day, to face him. Placing your hands on your hips, you leveled him with a fierce enough glare to scare Lovino off, and snapped out, "No, Arthur. For the fifth time today, I will not let you light the fireworks!"  
  
The Englishman paused, huffing like some ungrateful child, and crossed his arms, leveling you with a glare of his own. You ignored it. You knew Arthur just wanted to help, this was his son's (well, only child's) birthday - his thirteenth, in fact - and you knew this was special. It was the same with Matthew (except Francis was careful...ish); you wanted the best for your sons, as did both Arthur and Francis, especially now.  
  
Your eldest was finally becoming a teenager, and although you weren't too thrilled for the hormonal stages (though you were relieved your youngest wasn't quite a teenager yet), you were just glad to be there. The teenage years meant new stages in life, meant they were getting just that bit older. So, yes, you could understand Arthur's excitement and eagerness to help, but you could also remember the last time you let him help.  
  
It didn't end well. You had let him light the fireworks, and as everybody stood at a safe distance, you were sure it was going to be alright. It was going to be a lovely way to finish off the day...but then, as he ran over, Arthur accidentally knocked the stand in which held the fireworks, and before anyone could realise(and stop it), the fireworks were going straight towards your house.  
  
Honestly, you still wonder how your house managed to survive it. Sure the roof suffered a bit, but considering it went well. Not well enough, however, for you to risk it again and let Arthur help. So when you said 'no', you said it quite easily, and then turned back to grab the box of matches. You knew Arthur glared at you, long and hard, before he turned and walked over to where the others stood.  
  
You hadn't invited a lot since, despite his obnoxious behaviour, Alfred didn't have many close friends. Most of them were either friends with Matthew too, or were the children of your friends, who you'd put together as playmates when they were younger. Felicanio Vargas and his husband - Ludwig - had come with their two twin daughters (Julietta and Clara); Lovino and Antonio came with their young son, Abramo; Gilbert and his partner Roderich came with their triplets (Adalhard, Fredrika and Gabriele); and Yao and his partner - Ivan - came along with Yao's son - Leon - and little brother - Kiku. The rest of Yao's children had to go around their other parent's, due to it being the weekend and as per agreement.   
  
They were all friends, which was nice considering they often saw each other. The last thing anyone wanted was an argument, but as there always was, there were stronger relationships, such as Abramo, Kiku and Alfred (whose friendship was quite surprising, considering Abramo's temper took after Lovino, Alfred's at-times-overwhelming behaviour, and Kiku's silent behaviour). The Vargas twins, Matthew and Adalhard Edelstein's friendship is also strong as well, and Fredrika and Gabriele got along well with Kiku (which meant they often hung around Alfred and Abramo as well). It was nice to see them all getting along, though you all knew the older they got and the more hormonal they got, more arguments will probably break out, but still, it was nice while they're young.  
  
"Mum?" Matthew's light voice startled you into snapping back to reality, and you turned to face him, confusion twisting your features before you remembered you were supposed to light the fireworks. You smiled sheepishly at everyone's expecting looks, and said, "Sorry, honey. Go stand over with Alfred, I'll be there in a second." He nodded, hugging his bear close to his chest, and you waited until he was at a safe distance again before turning and lighting a match. You carefully lit the fireworks, and pocketing the match box, you turned and raced over to the group, mindful of not knocking the stands out of place.  
  
As soon as you joined the group again, you looked up at the sky, just in time to see the fireworks bang into existence, their beautiful colours mixing and matching perfectly. They were so beautiful, the sparks all bursting into a rainbow of colour. Some even managed to, somehow, create the form of a few creatures, such as a hawk. You did silently wonder how that worked, until another firework burst into existence and you completely ignored it.  
  
You knelt down beside Alfred after a while of staring at the multitude of fireworks, and smiled, planting a big kiss on the top of his head. He beamed at you and wrapped his arms around your neck, causing you to wrap yours around him too. "Happy birthday, Al." You whispered, staring back up at the fireworks.


End file.
